


Sick and Pathetic

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men sick together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Pathetic

"I hate you," Cam told John, sounding stopped up and looking bleary eyed at the other occupant of the large bed.

"Why? I warned you I was sick. You're the one that insisted on taking care of me," John told him, giving him a dirty look. "I told you this would happen, you jerk."

"Bullshit. You did not," Cam told him.

"Did too," John told him, smacking his chest half-heartedly.

Cam looked at him. "I don't wanna fight anymore," he muttered as John turned over to face him, both looking like hell.

"I hate you too, Cam. So much. Hate," John told him with a nod, pouting a bit.

"Yeah. Me too, John," Cam told him, pulling him closer and hugging him as John wrapped his arms around him.

"Ah-Choo!"

"Ugh... John. On my shirt!"


End file.
